Ouran Host Club chat room
by Nnoifangirl5
Summary: What happens when a bunch of bored hosts go online? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I got this real funny idea to do a host club chat room! Hope you like it!**

**Tamaki: Daddyking**

**Kyoya: Shadowking**

**Hikaru: Littledevil**

**Kaoru: Cutietwin**

**Hunny: Kawaiicakes**

**Mori: Silentkendo**

**Haruhi: Smartycommoner**

**Renge: Otakugirl**

**Nekozowa: Dark****Belzeneff**

**Hope you like it!**

Daddyking is logged in

Littledevil is logged in

Daddyking: Hikaru? Or…Kaoru?

Littledevil: Who's this…a stalker?

Daddyking: No no! It's Tamaki!

Littledevil: Oh hey! Wanna play the which one is Hikaru game? I'll go get Ka-I mean,

my brother to log on.

Daddyking: Ok…Hikaru!

Littledevil is logged off

Daddyking: Nooooo! I'm aloooone!

Silentkendo is logged on

Daddyking: Hi Mori.

Silentkendo: Hi. Tamaki.

Daddyking: Wow. You talk more on the internet than in the host club

Silentkendo: Yeah I kinda know that.

Daddyking: And you're a bit more rude.

Kawaiicakes is logged on

Kawaiicakes: Hiiiiiiiii everyone! ^-^ Me and usa-chan are on the computer! Isn't that great?

Silentkendo: Hello, Mitsukuni.

Kawaiicakes: Takashi! You're here!

Daddyking: Oh, Hunny-sempai. Hi!

Kawaiicakes: Hey, Tama-chan!

Smartycommoner has logged on

Smartycommoner: Hi…who's here?

Daddyking: MY DARLING DAUGHTER, HARUHI! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!

Smartycommoner: Oh, it's you, sempai.

Daddyking: Wh-what? You aren't happy to see your daddy?

Smartycommoner: No…

Kawaiicakes: Oh! I have to go! Me and Takashi were gonna go bake a cake! See you later! Usa-chan says goodbye too!

Silentkendo: I'll see you in a second, Mitsukuni.

Kawaiicakes: Yay! Bye everyone!

Silentkendo and Kawaiicakes have logged off.

Daddyking: Well…Haruhi. It's just you and me here…

Smartycommoner: I don't even wanna know what you're thinking, sempai.

Daddyking: Hey, how 'bout we meet up after school and I can take you to dinner?

Smartycommoner: No way.

Daddyking: Aw, c'mon! I'll pay for it!

Smartycommoner: No way in hell, sempai.

Daddyking: At this place we're going…they have…fancy tuna.

Smartycommoner: Ugh, alright. I'll go. But JUST for the fancy tuna.

Daddyking: OH HARUHI! You're so cute!

Smartycommoner: So after the host club? What should I wear?

Daddyking: I'll bring you something!

Smartycommoner: Oh joy.

Daddyking: Oh, Haruhi, I need to go. I have a piano lesson. See you later, my darling Haruhi! **Kisses**

Smartycommoner: Ugh. Even on the internet you're obsessive.

Daddyking has logged off.

Smartycommoner: Wonder if anyone else is gonna log on? Well, no use staying on the computer all day.

Smartycommoner is logged off.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty! Here's the second chapter of the Ouran Chat room!

**Tamaki: Daddyking**

**Kyoya: Shadowking**

**Hikaru: Littledevil**

**Kaoru: Cutietwin**

**Hunny: Kawaiicakes**

**Mori: Silentkendo**

**Haruhi: Smartycommoner**

**Renge: Otakugirl**

**Nekozowa: DarkBelzeneff**

Shadowking is logged on

Shadowking: Hmmm….anyone here?

Cutietwin is logged on

Cutietwin: Kyoya?

Shadowking: How'd you guess?

Cutietwin: Gee I dunno !

Shadowking: Aw don't be so sarcastic, Kaoru.

Cutietwin: Whatever…

Shadowking: …

Cutietwin: Hey, Kyoya. Where did Tamaki and Haruhi go after the club today?

Shadowking: I don't know. I think I heard Tamaki mention something about taking Haruhi out to eat.

Cutietwin: Aw, Tamaki loves Haruhi so much! Haha he's so desperate.

Shadowking: You can say that again. I kinda wish that Haruhi would show him some affection, kinda humor him a bit.

Cutietwin: Yeah I know.

Otakugirl is logged on

Cutietwin: Who's Otakugirl?

Otakugirl: It's Renge, silly!

Shadowking: Hi Renge.

Otakugirl: Kyoya! There you are! I'm so glad you're here!

Cutietwin: Oh boy…

Otakugirl: Kaoru?

Cutietwin: Duh

Otakugirl: You're so mean Kaoru!

Cutietwin: Obsessive weirdo freak.

Shadowking: Kaoru, stop making such a fuss over Renge.

Cutietwin: Shut up.

Otakugirl: You should really start listening to Kyoya, Kaoru.

Cutietwin is logged off

Otakugirl: Kaoru can be so rude sometimes…but not as rude as Hikaru.

Shadowking: I know.

Otakugirl: Soo…

Shadowking: Heheh sooo….

Otakugirl: Hey…have you noticed something going on between Haruhi and Tamaki?

Shadowking: I guess so.

Otakugirl: I can tell they are totally into each other! This would make for a cute yaoi fanfiction!

Shadowking: Ummmm….I dunno…

Otakugirl: Well, I gotta go. I'm gonna go start on that fanfiction! Bye, Kyoya!

Shadowking: Good luck with that, Renge. And goodbye to you too.

Otakugirl has logged off.

Shadowking: I'm alone again

DarkBelzeneff is logged on

DarkBelzeneff: Why, hello!

Shadowking: Hello, Nekozowa.

DarkBelzeneff: How did you know it was me?

Shadowking: …Lucky guess…

DarkBelzeneff: And might I ask who you are? You must go to school with me.

Shadowking: Kyoya Ootori from Ouran Host Club.

DarkBelzeneff: Ah yes, the Ootori student.

Shadowking: And that is to be a compliment?

DarkBelzeneff: Of course.

Shadowking: Well in that case, thank you.

DarkBelzeneff: You're welcome.

Shadowking: So, how have you been, Nekozowa?

DarkBelzeneff: Pretty good. And you?

Shadowking: Same here.

DarkBelzeneff: You think anyone else is gonna log on?

Shadowking: Most likely.

10 minutes of random one word chats go by.

Kawaiicakes is logged on

Shadowking: Oh look, Hunny-sempai is online.

Kawaiicakes: Hello everybody!

DarkBelzeneff: Hi Mitsukuni.

Kawaiicakes: Belzeneff…You're Nekozowa!

DarkBelzeneff: That's right.

Kawaiicakes: You scare me!

DarkBelzeneff: How?

Kawaiicakes: 'Cause you're scary! With that Belzeneff doll and dark looks and everything!

DarkBelzeneff: …

Shadowking: Sorry, Nekozowa, Hunny-sempai tends to get scared of certain things.

Kawaiicakes: And so is Usa-chan!

DarkBelzeneff: Well, I'm insulted. I'm logging off.

Shadowking: Sorry, Nekozowa. See you at school.

Kawaiicakes: Bye scary guy!

DarkBelzeneff is logged off

Shadowking: Hunny-sempai, you just insulted Nekozowa. Will you apologize?

Kawaiicakes: But he's so scary! He might put a curse on me!

Shadowking: Whatever. I'm logging off.

Kawaiicakes: Me too. Goodbye, Kyo-chan!

Shadowking and Kawaiicakes are logged off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tamaki: Daddyking**

**Kyoya: Shadowking**

**Hikaru: Littledevil**

**Kaoru: Cutietwin**

**Hunny: Kawaiicakes**

**Mori: Silentkendo**

**Haruhi: Smartycommoner**

**Renge: Otakugirl**

**Nekozowa: DarkBelzeneff**

**Ryoji "Ranka": Luvmydaughter**

Daddyking is logged on

Smartycommoner is logged on

Daddyking: Hi again, Haruhi!

Smartycommoner: Hey, sempai!

Daddyking: So…did you like dinner?

Smartycommoner: Yes, thank you very much.

Daddyking: So…about what we were discussing…?

Smartycommoner: Yes. Um…so…you meant that?

Daddyking: Yes, I did. I really do love you, Haruhi. And not just a daddy/daughter kind, even though you've already made it clear I'm not your father. **Laugh**

Smartycommoner: Yeah, lol.

Daddyking: So…do you…like me back?

Smartycommoner: Tamaki-sempai…

Daddyking: Yes…?

Smartycommoner: I…think I love you too.

Daddyking: Really? Haruhi?

Smartycommoner: I said it, didn't I?

Daddyking: Well, Heheh, yeah you did!

Smartycommoner: This is really…different. I mean, what are we gonna tell the other members of the club?

Daddyking: Why can't we tell them?

Smartycommoner: Because nobody would ever expect us together.

Daddyking: That's true.

Smartycommoner: Hmmm…well Kyoya's gonna find out sometime and tell everyone. So we can just wait.

Daddyking: That's true.

Smartycommoner: Sooo…

Daddyking: Sooo…

Smartycommoner: Lol there's not really much to say.

Daddyking: Aaaaakwaaaard!

Smartycommoner: Haha!

Daddyking: So, meet me before school. I have something to show you.

Smartycommoner: Alrighty!

Daddyking: Trust me, you'll love it.

Smartycommoner: Can't wait!

Shadowking is logged on

Smartycommoner: Hey, Kyoya-sempai.

Shadowking: Hello, Haruhi.

Daddyking: Hey, Kyoya!

Shadowking: Tamaki.

Daddyking: Sooo…

Smartycommoner: Soo…

Shadowking: Is something going on between you two? You're both acting so awkward.

Daddyking: Wha-? Why would you expect that?

Shadowking: Did you two go out to eat like you said you would?

Smartycommoner: Yeah we did

Daddyking: Hey, Kyoya, isn't it weird how both our names have the word king in it? Maybe you should change your username!

Shadowking: I don't think so.

Smartycommoner: Yeah that is kinda weird.

Daddyking: Sooo…

Shadowking: Well, there's apparently nothing to talk about here. I'll figure out what's up with you guys tomorrow at the club. See you tomorrow.

Daddyking: Bye

Smartycommoner: Bye, Kyoya-sempai!

Shadowking is logged off.

Daddyking: Wow that was a close one.

Smartycommoner: You know he's gonna figure out soon! He's Kyoya for goodness sakes!

Daddyking: Yeah, I know.

Smartycommoner: Well, my dad has to use the computer. I have to go.

Daddyking: I'll see you tomorrow at school, Haruhi!

Smartycommoner: Love you, Tamaki sempai!

Daddyking: ^-^ Love you too, Haruhi!

Smartycommoner is logged off.

Luvmydaughter is logged on.

Luvmydaughter: Anyone here?

Daddyking: Yeah, I'm here.

Luvmydaughter: Do I know you?

Daddyking: Maybe. I'm Tamaki Suoh, son of Yuzuru Suoh.

Luvmydaughter: I'm Haruhi's father…her REAL father.

Daddyking: Haruhi's real father? Oh hello again!

Luvmydaughter: Care to explain why Haruhi's acting all lovey-dovey lately?

Daddyking: Well, I took her to dinner…

Luvmydaughter: You DID?

Daddyking: Well it was just out of kindness!

Luvmydaughter: Right. Well, go on.

Daddyking: And while we were there, I told her I loved her.

Luvmydaughter: And…what did she say?

Daddyking: Well she was just online a little bit ago, and we were discussing it, and like any good person, I didn't rush her into things. She said she loved me as well.

Luvmydaughter: …

Daddyking: Mr. Fujioka?

Luvmydaughter: Thanks for making my darling Haruhi so happy. Keep her that way.

Daddyking: Oh trust me, I will!

Luvmydaughter: Don't make any mistakes, or you'll regret it.

Daddyking: I promise. I won't.

Luvmydaughter: Uh oh, Haruhi's reading over my shoulder. I gotta go.

Daddyking: Bye, Mr. Fujioka!

Luvmydaughter is logged off.

Daddyking is logged off.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far! If you have any suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me! Comment! Thanks to Beckyno1 and HaruhiUsangie0808 for commenting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamaki: Daddyking**

**Kyoya: Shadowking**

**Hikaru: Littledevil**

**Kaoru: Cutietwin**

**Hunny: Kawaiicakes**

**Mori: Silentkendo**

**Haruhi: Smartycommoner**

**Renge: Otakugirl**

**Nekozowa: DarkBelzeneff**

**Ryoji "Ranka": Luvmydaughter**

Littledevil is logged on

Cutietwin is logged on

Cutietwin: Hey, Hikaru.

Littledevil: Kaoru! Sup?

Cutietwin: Um…you're downstairs. Why are we talking in chat?

Littledevil: I don't know…

Cutietwin: Anyways, Haruhi and Tamaki are acting unusual around the Host Club.

Littledevil: Yeah, I've noticed.

Cutietwin: I want to know what's up.

Littledevil: Heh, I got an idea…

Cutietwin: What is it?

Littledevil: We could pretend to be Haruhi online in chat talking to Tamaki…

Cutietwin: Hikaru, you're a genius.

Littledevil: I know. Now what kind of name could we use for Haruhi?

Cutietwin: Well, let's think of stuff she likes.

Littledevil: School, fancy tuna, being poorer than poor…

Cutietwin: That's it!

Littledevil: What? Being poorer than poor?

Cutietwin: No, not that! The fancy tuna!

Littledevil: Oh yeah, she likes that.

Cutietwin:…

Littledevil: Anyways, you wanna make up one to go with that?

Cutietwin: Hmmm…how about…fncytunalvr?

Littledevil: Kaoru, you're a genius.

Cutietwin: So are you, Hikaru!

Littledevil: Yay! Now lets log off before Tamaki logs on.

Cutietwin: Alrighty!

Littledevil: Stop calling me from upstairs.

Cutietwin: Alrighty…bye!

Littledevil is logged off

Cutietwin in logged off

1 hour later

Daddyking is logged on

Fncytunalvr is logged on

Daddyking: Who's this?

Fncytunalvr: It's Haruhi. My other account got shut off so I had to make a new one.

Daddyking: Oh that's terrible!

Fncytunalvr: Yeah I guess.

Daddyking: So anyways, I was thinking about something today. You wanna go see a movie with me? My treat.

Fncytunalvr: Since when do we hang out together?

Daddyking: Uh, since we kissed and started going out…

Fncytunalvr: Oh of course! HAHA I knew that!

Daddyking: Ummm…you don't sound like yourself…

Fncytunalvr: Whatever are you talking about, sempai?

Daddyking: That's the thing! Lately you have been calling me daddy or tama-chan!

Fncytunalvr: I have?

Fncytunalvr: Who is this?

Smartycommoner is logged on

Smartycommoner: Hey tama-chan!

Daddyking: …Haruhi?

Smartycommoner: Of course!

Fncytunalvr:...uh oh…

Smartycommoner: Who's that?

Daddyking: I thought that was you…

Fncytunalvr: I'm just gonna, you know, leave now…

Daddyking: Wait, if Fncytunalvr said they were Haruhi and her Smartycommoner username changed, then how is Haruhi online with Smartycommoner?

Smartycommoner: I think…someone else is Fncytunalvr.

Daddyking: I know who it is.

Fncytunalvr: **Gulp**

Smartycommoner: HIKARU AND KAORU, WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO BE ME???

Fncytunalvr: How'd you know it was us?

Daddyking: You guys are gonna get it at the club!

Fncytunalvr is logged off

Daddyking: Cool how you figured that out Haruhi.

Smartycommoner: Heh, well it was kinda obvious.

Daddyking: Well, now they know we're going out. And they'll tell everyone else at the club.

Smartycommoner: Aw, let 'em tell. It's fine with me.

Daddyking: Yeah, that's right. You should never hide love.

Smartycommoner: Aw, you don't need to use your Host Club charm on me.

Daddyking: I'm not. It's just natural when I'm around you.

Smartycommoner: You're so sweet!

Daddyking: You're sweeter!

Smartycommoner: No you are!

Daddyking: You're so cute…

Smartycommoner: So are you with your blonde hair and funny-ness.

Daddyking: **Kiss**

Smartycommoner: **Kiss back**

Daddyking: Oh I was gonna ask you, do you wanna go see a movie soon? My treat.

Smartycommoner: Ooooh that would be so much fun, tama-chan!

Daddyking: You're so cute, my lovely daughter.

Smartycommoner: You're the best daddy ever!

Daddyking: You're the best.

Shadowking is logged on

Daddyking: Oh hi…Kyoya.

Shadowking: Hello Tamaki. Haruhi.

Smartycommoner: Hey, Kyoya.

Shadowking: You know I can read your chat history, right? I have people for that.

Smartycommoner: …

Daddyking: That's…that's great, Kyoya.

Shadowking: Those twins…always curious.

Daddyking: …

Shadowking: …You two are going out?

Smartycommoner: Yeah, we are.

Shadowking: Don't let it get in the way of your hosting, or you will cost us a lot of profits.

Smartycommoner: Yeah, whatever.

Daddyking: That doesn't matter, Kyoya.

Shadowking: How else will we pay for next week's medieval theme?

Daddyking: Whatever.

Smartycommoner: Oh I have to go! My dad wants me to do some chores…Bye Kyoya! Love you, Tama-chan!

Daddyking: Goodbye my lovely daughter!

Shadowking: Goodbye, Haruhi.

Smartycommoner is logged off

Shadowking: Well, I've learned all I need. I'm leaving.

Daddyking: Did you come here just to spy on us?

Shadowking: I guess you could call it spying. You should be logging off soon as well. It's very late.

Daddyking: Eh, good idea. It's a school night anyway.

Shadowking: See you tomorrow, Tamaki.

Daddyking is logged off

Shadowking is logged off.


End file.
